The objective of this contract is to provide Biomedical Computing Support to the Biometry Branch of the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control (DCPC), National Cancer Institute. This work shall require the Contractor to provide support in 3 general areas: l) Support for new studies and development of new systems; 2) Support for completed studies, data analysis and modifications to existing systems; and 3) Development of new software systems for statistical data analysis and implementation of new statistical methodology.